Walk On By
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: -one-shot, songfic- Oliver's too much in love with Enrique and he's hurting keeping it all bottled up. But everything goes well in the end, after all. OliverEnrique. Yaoi, don't like, don't read.


_Title: Walk On By  
Author: kawaii-kirei "KK"  
Rating: PG for yaoi  
Pairing: OliverEnrique_

_Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlade or the Majestics. I only own the fic. I also don't own the song since it belongs to Britney Spears._

_**Dedication: **I dedicate this to JohnnyLuver since... yeah... she's the one that made me do this lil' fic. ;; Besides, I had such fun writing this! Arigato, JohnnyLuver! XD_

.

**Walk On By**

Oliver tightened his arms around his knees, and buried his face on his lap even deeper, trying to hide the tears that cascaded down his pale cheeks. His whole body shook with silent sobs, and he tried to ignore the pain coming from his eyes. The blanket now lay on the floor in disarray, and the sun was finally trying to rise above those tall mountains that tried to cover it.

Oliver slightly hiccupped, then used his sleeve to wipe his tears away like a little boy would. He glanced over the clock, and saw that it was already 7... which meant he'd been crying for 2 hours straight. He woke up by 5 from a nightmare, and probably cried himself since then. He didn't even know that it was possible to cry that long without falling asleep.

That question was suddenly gone, though, when another one popped suddenly out of nowhere. How was he gonna go out now? He was sure that his eyes were puffy and red right now. Plus, his eye bags were getting really visible, and he was running out of make-up to cover it. He hiccupped again, before he stood up to walk towards the bathroom. He checked his reflection and immediately winced at the sight he saw.

How was he gonna go out now?

_._

_I'm coming down with a heartache tonight  
Only you can make it right  
If I can't be with you holding you tight  
There won't be no morning light_

_._

Oliver stared at the afternoon sky with a thoughtful face. From his eyes, the sky seemed like a peaceful place, with those clouds just floating around without a care in the world. It was too bad that humans had to go polluting the earth. The sky was much better before.

He sighed, the sky looked so blue today, especially with the sun bright as ever. It reminded him of -- _Enrique. _Oliver's lips twitched up into a small yet sad smile, _His hair is just like the sun and his eyes are as deep as the never ending sky. _And he was the reason of all of his crying.

The whole morning, his teammates tried to get him out of his room with all the ways they could think of. The French boy didn't even go down for breakfast **and **lunch. They were getting worried, Oliver knew, but he wasn't gonna go out looking as if he cried his heart out for two hours straight -- which he did.

He'd been out on the balcony all day long, thinking so much that he was amazed that his head hadn't exploded yet. He couldn't find any determination to sleep since he'd probably wake up from a nightmare again, besides, he wasn't really feeling sleepy at all. He also couldn't find anything to do since he was only staying at a guests room in Robert's castle. The only thing he had for entertainment was the television and the books from the bookshelf. There was nothing on TV and the books were mainly shoujo comics (he didn't even want to know why Robert keeps those comics in his castle.). Maybe his face would be better by the time dinner comes -- and hopefully he would be already emotionally prepared in facing Enrique, even if he knew that nothing would happen.

Hopefully.

_._

_Everywhere I turn  
I see your face  
Reminding me of a higher place  
Everytime you smile, angels cry  
Everytime you walk on by_

_._

The sun came and went, it was finally night time and the moon rose high up on the sky. The stars twinkled, surrounding the heavenly body that gave them light at night. His stomach was demanding for food, and it was too early for dinner. Which was good since he could sneak around and grab some food then go back to his room again before anyone noticed.

Oliver sighed, adding the last touches of his black mascara that hid the proof that he hadn't been sleeping at all.

He dropped the cosmetic carelessly on his bed and walked over the door to turn the knob, his hair overshadowing dull eyes. He opened the door, stepped out and closed it with a slight click. He began walking down the hall, his head still bowed down. His lips were set on a thin line as he concentrated on not fainting from lack of sleep and food. He watched his feet pad softly on the carpeted floor, and barely noticed it when a yellow blur ran past him. He froze.

It seemed that the blur froze as well. Before he could properly think, he started to walk, even faster then before. Anything just to get out again. He thought that the others would still be on the training grounds improving their beyblade skills! But before another foot raised up, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Enrique frowned, not used to the negative display that his teammate was showing. "Oliver, finally decided to come out, huh? I was finally given permission to bang your door down, but I guess it isn't necessary now." He gave a humorless laugh, just trying to lighten up the mood.

Oliver lost all sense and turned around with a bright smile on his face. "Ah, oh well. I was asleep the whole time you and the guys were wounding the poor door! Sorry if I worried you, guys." Oh, what poor lying talent he has. He spoke what first came to his mind, but then he realized that he said nothing at all.

"Well, now that you're out, do you want to have dinner early? I mean, as far as I know, you haven't eaten anything at all today." Enrique grinned, then added, "Now, no girl likes a skinny guy."

That practically twisted Oliver's heart. That proved that Enrique was and never will be a boy who likes another boy, again. He was still obsessed over girls. Outside, he just pasted on a smile that was obviously fake. "Typical --" His vision blurred and he fell forward, "-- Enrique."

The only thing he remembered were hearing Enrique call out his name.

_._

_I'm not the only  
Feeling lonely  
Every time you walk on by  
I try to say something  
But end up with nothing  
Everytime you walk on by  
Everytime you walk on by_

_._

Enrique tried to calm himself down as he looked over the figure on the bed. Oliver was still unconscious, with a wet towel on his forehead. His breathing came out in ragged pants and a red hue painted his cheeks. Enrique removed his hand from Oliver's when the door opened.

Johnny and Robert came in, having slightly frustrated faces. Robert spoke, his voice cutting onto the thin air. "The doctor said that Oliver has a high fever and needs rest for a week or so. Have you, two..." His voice turned soft, "...noticed anything strange about Oliver other than his refusal to come out of his room today?"

"I have." Johnny immediately raised his hand, before leaning on the wall with a slight glare. "And I'm still wondering why none of you two also noticed it. Oliver's losing weight lately, and he's becoming more restless. He doesn't participate in events like he used to, and he always has that glazed look in his eyes."

Enrique frowned, "Now that you mention it, Oliver cooks, but doesn't really eat his own delicacies nowadays. And when I go up to wake him, I always find his pillows and blankets on the floor, and he always refuses to show his face when he wakes. I dunno why, though."

"Don't you realize it, Enrique?" Robert and Johnny were now looking at him expectantly, their faces becoming more and more annoyed by the minute that passed.

"Realize... what?" Enrique blinked confusedly. He became even more confused when Johnny just threw his hands up in the air with an exasperated sigh and glared at him even further. "What's that about?"

Robert sighed, "Look inside your heart." It made him amazed on how such a usually smart person such as Enrique couldn't pick up the symptoms that Oliver's been dropping around.

The blond blinked. When did Robert get so corny all so sudden? His train of thoughts, however, were cut as a strangled cry was heard and the figure on the bed bolted up as if lightning had just struck him. There was a loud rustle as the other crowded over the bed, trying to get a good look to what bothered Oliver that much.

Oliver was shaking as he stared at his hands, his eyes wide and tears on his cheeks, smudging the black mascara that blended with the tears and stuck to his cheek. He broke into another fit of sobs and he turned around to bury his face on his knees once again. _Another nightmare... Enrique... you don't know what you're doing to me. I love you so much._

_._

_I keep my cool  
I pretend I'm not in  
Everytime you come too near  
I'm such a fool 'cause  
This love is true  
And if I don't tell you  
Someone else surely will_

_._

Johnny bit his lip. He may have a cold demeanor, but this is his friend we're talking about. He saw Robert's hand clench into a fist and saw Enrique hesitantly reach out to lay a hand on the French boy's shoulder. Enrique tightened his clasp on Oliver, "Yo, Oliver. What's up?" The cheerfulness that was usually in his voice was gone.

"Enrique..." Oliver managed to stutter one word before he fainted again, his lithe form falling into the arms of Enrique.

Enrique could only watch as Oliver lost consciousness and looked up, only to find Johnny and Robert dash out of the room with a mumble about 'more towels' and 'more water'.

"Oliver... what's going on? Please tell me."

_._

_Everywhere I turn  
I see your face  
Reminding me of a higher place  
Everytime you smile, angels cry  
Everytime you walk on by  
  
I'm not the only  
Feeling lonely  
Every time you walk on by  
I try to say something  
But end up with nothing  
Everytime you walk on by  
Everytime you walk on by_

_._

Enrique had fallen asleep, his form slumping against the wooden chair he rested on. Exhaustion finally caught up with him after spending long hours watching Oliver sleep peacefully... or so he thought. Johnny and Robert had left hours ago, as well, feeling that there was nothing they could do to separate these two people.

There was a strangled scream and a cry as Enrique bolted up in alarm. He looked around frantically, and his eyes landed on the figure sitting up on the bed, breathing erratically with salty tears making tear-tracks down his cheeks. Enrique's heart thumped frantically from the shock of being woken up just like that and how lost Oliver's expression had become. He hesitantly reached out an arm for the second time that day, but before his hand made contact against Oliver's skin, the French boy's head turned up sharply, and scared eyes met blue shocked ones.

Without wasting another minute, Oliver clutched Enrique's shirt and pulled him towards him, burying his face on the blonde's shirt as he cried his heart out. Never had he cried in front of someone since he was only 8 when his mother comforted him. That thought struck him badly and he quickly pulled back, thinking that Enrique might have thought of him as weak. But his movements were halted, however, when arms snaked their way around and on his back, pulled him back to lean against that vessel of warmth once again.

That did it. Oliver's body racked with silent sobs and muffled whimpers went past his lips, crying Enrique's name once in a while.

Enrique held him close, gently yet tightly. Afraid that if he tightened his arms more, Oliver would shatter like a fragile glass, but if loosen his grip, Oliver might disappear. They stayed that way for the whole night, eventually ending up both in bed as Oliver continued crying.

_._

_Feeling lonely  
  
If I ever see you again  
This queasiness must find an end  
I look at you and I promise myself_

_._

Oliver only stopped crying, when he realized the black blots on Enrique's shirt. _The... mascara... _His eyes widened, and before Enrique had a chance to react, he bolted up and out of bed, trying to get to the bathroom before Enrique had a chance to stop him. Before he managed to take on step, however, a hand caught his wrist and time froze.

Enrique's eyes softened, "Oliver... what's wrong?"

Oliver didn't know what to reply. He probably couldn't just scream his feelings out just like that. He also can't spill out his problems in this moment of time. "...Your shirt..." Enrique shot him a confused glance, before his eyes darted down to the piece of cloth and his face, if possible, became even more confused.

Then he let out a nervous laugh, "Don't worry, Oliver. I can get another one."

Bangs overshadowed dull eyes as Oliver cast his gaze downwards. "Erm... Enrique, can you let go now?" A hand subconsciously reached up to wipe the remaining tears out of his way, smudging the mascara even more and putting black blots on his hand at the same time.

Enrique, though, refused to give up. Without letting go of Oliver's wrist, he stood up, then wrapped his arms around the French boy from the back, leaving the other's eyes widened. His voice turned into a whisper, "You think you can just go locking yourself up in your room, and cry all night without telling your friends what's going on? Oliver, I --"

"You don't get it." That simple phrase was mixed with a whimper and Oliver slumped forward, tears making themselves known once again. "You don't get it at all. Enrique, I love you. Not just like a friend, I'm **in **love with you. It hurts knowing that you can never love me back, so instead of telling you and lose our friendship, I kept it all inside and tortured myself endlessly. But now, I don't have to hide, anymore. Enrique, I know you'll never love me back but please, I don't want --" It was all gone as Oliver felt himself being twirled around, and he barely noticed it as warm lips descended on his cold ones.

Before he had a chance to respond, the lips were gone. Enrique opened his eyes, a lone tear falling down to disappear on the other's cheeks. "I love you, Oliver. I love you so much..." Enrique held the lithe form closer to him tightly, crying tears of joy. A small smile was pasted to his lips, "I never knew that you felt the same."

_._

_I'm not the only  
Feeling lonely  
Every time you walk on by  
I try to say something  
But end up with nothing  
Everytime you walk on by  
Everytime you walk on by_

_I'm not the only  
Feeling lonely  
Every time you walk on by  
I try to say something  
But end up with nothing  
Everytime you walk on by  
Everytime you walk on by_

_._

Oliver smiled as well, his heart finally losing the pain it usually held. "Enrique..." Another whimper, and he pulled back only to ask one question, "My mascara's smudged, my hair's a mess and my clothes are torn. Can you still love me?"

Enrique's smile widened and he leaned in to capture cherry lips once more. "Yeah."

_._

_Every time you walk on by  
Every time you walk on by_

_._

**Author's Notes: **_Yes! I finally finished it! [tear] It kinda feels so good to make another BeyBlade yaoi fic, especially since I haven't wrote OliverEnrique in **such **a long time! There aren't many Majestics fic nowadays, which is kinda sad, you know... [nods] Anywho, I hope I didn't mess the characters too bad... hehehe... I think Oliver and Enrique were kinda way too OOC. I also don't think that the song really didn't fit this one-shot well... urk... this is only my second song fic, so... yeah... it kinda sux... hehe... anywho, review kudasai!_

_And get free pocky! [hint][hint]_


End file.
